


Kings, Queens & Majesty

by AnaSennen



Series: Crazy Future Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Bad Parenting, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Genderfluid Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Prince (Tower of God), Panic Attacks, Single Parents, They all can sing & dance, Trans Akutagawa Ryunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: Basically a group of five best friends chatting about their problems, crushes and much more<3Weretiger: Does someone knows anything about wine?StillDeciding: Sweetheart I know that you are eighteen but you shouldn't drinkStudyingWithoutStu: I can ask my fatherSinnamonRoll: Why do you want to know?MadDog: Chuuya-san and Dazai-san gave us the task of getting the wine to celebrate the Meet The Family Day but none of us know a thing about wineWeretiger: Yeah and we would thank you if you did ask your father pleaseStudyingWithoutStu: Okay. In a hour or so I will gave you an answerMadDog: ThanksStillDeciding: Well if you need help with anything else don't be afraid of texting usSinnamonRoll: We are always here to help you
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Prince (Tower of God), Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Ja Wangnan/Prince (Tower of God), Kageyama Tobio & Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio & Nakajima Atsushi, Kageyama Tobio & Prince (Tower of God), Kageyama Tobio & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Kita Shinsuke/Kageyama Tobio, Nakahara Chuuya/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Nakajima Atsushi & Prince (Tower of God), Nakajima Atushi & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace & Prince (Tower of God)
Series: Crazy Future Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. Anxiety Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Jule Viole Grace/Twenty-Fifth Bam(KhunBam)- SinnamonRoll
> 
> Kageyama Tobio(TsukiKitaKage)- StudyingWithoutStu
> 
> Nakajima Atsushi(ChuuAtsu)- Weretiger
> 
> Akutagawa Ryuunosuke(Dazatsu)- MadDog
> 
> Prince(WangnanPrince)- StillDeciding

**StudyingWithoutStu:** So…

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Atsu-chan does your crush still wants to commit double suicide with someone?

**WereTiger:** He is Aku’s crush but yeah he does. Why?

**StudyingWithoutStu:** I may have came out involuntarily to Aobajohsai's VBC

**SinnamonRoll:** How do you do it involuntarily?

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Well I was having a shitty day especially because Saltyshima was being a salty bitch and calling me always king

**StudyingWithoutStu:** So when I met the team when I was going home and Kindaichi called me King I may have shouted to stop treating me like a boy because I was a girl and after that I started crying

**StillDeciding:** Oh darling!

**StillDeciding:** Did they say anything bad?

**StudyingWithoutStu:** No they helped me calm down and then took me home and before leaving they promised to not tell anyone until I was ready

**SinnamonRoll:** Anxiety is a bitch

**Weretiger:** Video call in two hours to talk about this

**StillDeciding:** Sure sweetheart. And babe your crush is looking for you

**SinnamonRoll:** Thanks I will be on my way

**Weretiger:** Later I have a lot of paperwork to do

  
**StillDeciding:** Bye bye😘


	2. Notice

As you can see I decided to take a different turn with this fic but it will still center in trans Kageyama but also with other characters from other animes(Bungou Stray Dogs and Tower of God) in this case a trans Akutagawa, a Genderfluid Atsushi, a genderfluid Baam and a nonbinary Prince.

I was going to continue what I had before but I couldn't do it so I decided to take this turn and I hope you will continue reading and giving your kudos and comments to the fic<3

If you have any question about how this new version will go you don't need to be afraid of asking<3


	3. Meet The Family

**Weretiger:** Hey when can you all come to Yokohama?

**StillDeciding:** From what I heard Jahad is planning to make some contracts with the Port Mafia so with luck me and babe will go there in three weeks

**StudyingWithoutStu:** I can ask our coach if he can arrange a practice game or a training camp there

**SinnamonRoll:** Why?

**Weretiger:** The Agency and Port Mafia are organizing a Meet The Family with some of their members and the president and Mori-san knows that me and Aku consider you guys our family so…

**SinnamonRoll:** Awwww!!! I love you so much Atsu-chan

**SinnamonRoll:** I will ask my father if he can convince Jahad to choose me and Prince to go there

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Coach said he will try to organize a training camp there so most probably I will go

**Weretiger:** Thanks! I love you guys❤

  
**StillDeciding:** We love you too sweetheart❤


	4. Where's Aku?

**SinnamonRoll:** I have a question

**StillDeciding:** What?

**SinnamonRoll:** Where is Aku?

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Good question

**Weretiger:** He is in an undercover mission and will be back in two days so don’t worry

**StillDeciding:** Sweetheart that only makes me worry more

**Weretiger:** Sorry but you know that Aku will be back since he doesn’t want to see us sad

**SinnamonRoll:** Prince let’s go shopping for you to not worry so much

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Don’t worry when you least expect he will be already back

**StillDeciding:** Thanks lovelies

**Weretiger:** Anything for our group parent<3

**SinnamonRoll:** Just hurry up before Evankhell makes me train with her again

**StillDeciding:** On my way


	5. He is back

**MadDog:** I'm back bitches!!!!!!

**StillDeciding:** AKU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I missed you so much

**Weretiger:** Welcome back home Aku <3

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Welcome back, my fellow girl!

**SinnamonRoll:** It's good to have you back

**MadDog:** Thanks

**SinnamonRoll:** Did you have fun?

**MadDog:** Only when Yumeno made Michizou and Tanizaki kiss because they were flirting but not noticing each other feelings

**Weretiger:** Do you think Mori-san will let me adopt him?

**MadDog:** Who knows? But maybe

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Hey Prince do you still have the description of our abilities?

**StillDeciding:** Yeah. Why?

**StudyingWithoutStu:** My coach asked all what were our abilities and the ones of the people we were most close to

**StillDeciding:** I will send it later

  
**StudyingWithoutStu:** Thanks <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are curious about Kageyama, Baam and Prince's ability here they are:
> 
> Kageyama Tobio- Soulmate, it permits the ability user to see people's soulmates being it a romantic, rivalry or platonic one but they won't be able to see his own romantic soulmate.
> 
> Twenty-Fifth Bam/Jule Viole Grace- Sorcered To The Crown, it permits the ability user to use any type of magic(basically Bam as all the powers he as in Tower Of God).
> 
> Prince- The Seer, it permits the user to see the past or future of a certain person when they touch them but also can be used by touching a part of someone's boyd(being the person alive or dead).


	6. They will come

**StudyingWithoutStu:** I have good news!!!!!

**SinnamonRoll:** What?

**StudyingWithoutStu:** My team will go to Yokohama next week

**Weretiger:** Really???!!!!

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Yes. I can't wait to see you again

**MadDog:** Be ready because we will go shopping together

**StudyingWithoutStu:** I will be

**StillDeciding:** Me and Viole will also go to Yokohama next week

**SinnamonRoll:** We will?

**Weretiger:** You will?

**StillDeciding:** V-san just informed me that me Viole, Khun, Wangnan, White and Karaka will be going to Yokohama to make negotiations with the Port Mafia

**MadDog:** So you will all go to the Meet The Family?

**SinnamonRoll:** Of course

**Weretiger:** Can't wait to see some people's face when meeting you

**MadDog:** Especially Dazai-san

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Well I have practice. Talk to you later <3

  
**MadDog:** Bye bye <3


	7. Wine & Where is Karaka?

**Weretiger:** Does someone knows anything about wine?

**StillDeciding:** Sweetheart I know that you are eighteen but you shouldn't drink

**StudyingWithoutStu** : I can ask my father

**SinnamonRoll:** Why do you want to know?

**MadDog:** Chuuya-san and Dazai-san gave us the task of getting the wine to celebrate the Meet The Family Day but none of us know a thing about wine

**Weretiger:** Yeah and we would thank you if you did ask your father please

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Okay. In a hour or so I will gave you an answer

**MadDog:** Thanks

**StillDeciding:** Well if you need help with anything else don't be afraid of texting us

**SinnamonRoll:** We are always here to help you

**MadDog:** Thanks

**Weretiger:** You are the best <3

**SinnamonRoll:** Before I forget. Prince have you seen my brother and White?

**StillDeciding:** They are in Karaka’s room and I don’t recommend you enter there like Wangnan because you may see something you don’t to see

**SinnamonRoll:** Oh! Okay but if you see Karaka tell him I need to talk to him

  
**StillDeciding:** I will


	8. Tobio's New Crush

**StudyingWithoutStu:** I think I have fallen in love

**Weretiger:** What do you mean?

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Well as you know we have arrived today at Yokohama, right?

**MadDog:** Yeah, continue

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Well it seems that for this training camp were invited more teams since the Ability High School as a lot of dorms and decided to invite other teams to see their levels

**StillDeciding:** Mmmmm

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Well I had already met most of the members of Inarizaki but I didn't expect for their captain to be this handsome and sweet

**SinnamonRoll:** Cute! Tell us more

**StudyingWithoutStu:** No

**MadDog:** Bad luck me and Gin are going there to take you shopping so we will see him

**StudyingWithoutStu:** Ryuuuuuuuuuuu

**MadDog:** We are going anyway

**StillDeciding:** Have fun dears

**MadDog:** We will mom & we will also take pictures of Tobio's crush-Gin

**SinnamonRoll:** This is why I love Gin

**Weretiger:** I will join you if I can run from doing Dazai-san's paperwork

**MadDog:** We hope you can join us-Gin

**StudyingWithoutStu:** I hate you all

**MadDog:** Love you too-Gin

**MadDog:** Now look at your right

**StudyingWithoutStu:** I’m seeing you and I’m on my way

  
**MadDog:** Good


End file.
